Secret urges
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Having a big mansion is quite the advantage when Sesshomaru wants to hide something….(cough) (cough) rather someone like Kagome Higurashi *Halloween challenge 2013*


_Secret urges_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Having a big mansion is quite the advantage when Sesshomaru wants to hide something….(cough) (cough) rather someone like Kagome Higurashi *Halloween challenge 2013* _

_A/N: This is my __**Second Halloween challenge**__. The first one is called, 'Urban Legend: Himuro Mansion' It's a one-shot and can be found on my profile page. This was issued on the Dokuga site (I'm just posting it here too) please no flames. _

_The Prompts are: Apple Bobbing, Lighting bonfires, Lanterns, Hungry Ghosts, Apparitions, Lost Soul, Lich, Obon, Witch, Soul Cake, Eerie, Vampire and Eidolon._

* * *

Chapter 1: All Hallows Eve

Everyone had taken a vote on where to hold the Halloween party this year. Kagome had been the one to win but Sesshomaru suggested that his house was better this year (since she had done it last year) More space to put decorations, share scary stories over the bon-fire and places to hide-and-go-seek (cough) (cough).

Kagome had protested but even Inuyasha agreed nodding; she was his girlfriend after all and he 'loved her so' that he would do anything for her, help her etc…. There was a worried look from Sango directed at her which Sesshomaru did NOT miss.

"Hnn…"

_-Sesshomaru's Mansion-_

Kagome looked around. "Why have you invited me earlier? Did you need help with decorations in your chambers? Ah! I know let's do apple bobbing! We'll have to change the water since sucking and biting the apples is disgus…." She didn't catch his look.

He pushed her onto his bed. Crawling on top of her he said, "Hn…I like these apples to suck and bite on much better." He pulled her shirt over her head and she was too stunned to move. He brought his face down and sucked on her breast.

"What are you…" where had this come from?!

"You…" She was looking up at him. He gave her an innocent look as he rose from where he was. She didn't care that she was shirtless. He _had _justseen her naked and helped himself too! Then they heard footsteps….knock on the door. Kagome ran into his closet and shut the door when she heard a voice…..

Inuyasha opened the door and said, "Oi! I saw Kagome's car…" Inuyasha was on **fire **as he saw Kagome's tattered shirt on the ground... Sesshomaru knew the honor code of demons…Kagome was his! "You bastard…"

"Shit! We are so screwed." Kagome whispered.

"Hn. Foolish little brother. Let me shed some **light** into your half-brain mind. Indeed Kagome is here. She is changing into a costume. Did you not think this could belong to another female that this Sesshomaru's girl-friend?" he picked up the shirt and threw it in the garbage.

"Yeah…but…" Inuyasha said embarrassed. Then suddenly he said, "Hey I didn't think you'd ever have sex or even consider a girl! I was thinking you were gay or something. Feh…boy was I wrong! You are a normal half-brother! I was getting worried over nothing." He waved a hand.

'…..'

"Get out Inuyasha."

The rest arrived soon after Inuyasha was kicked out. Pity. He was still **hungry** for Kagome and wanted to taste more of her before everyone arrived. He turned and locked the door of the closet. Hnn…she could stay there for a while-he ignored her protest of, _'Why'd you lock me Sesshomaru?!'_ he walked out of his room and shut the door behind him-now ignoring her muffled insults.

Everyone was seated in the living room and they could tell he had someone decorate for him. Interesting. Inuyasha was dressed-as a **ghost**?!

"Have an early death wish Inuyasha?"

"Keh!"

Kagome was MIA and Miroku wisely remained quiet. Instead he went into his 'wise monk mode' and said, "Something strange has happened….ah yes I can just sense it. An **apparition** of sorts has taken an appearance of something or somebody unexpected or strange in the form of Kagome. Where is she? What is she? Is she here with us? Or is she locked up?"

Everyone stared at him, his eyes closed as if he was receiving some otherworldly news. "Did I really fall in love with you?" Sango shook her head not believing it sometime.

"Yeah…where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then my friends shall we play 'detective' and find Kagome all together? She is a poor **lost soul** somewhere." Miroku suggested.

"No." Sesshomaru said firmly. Inuyasha glared. He was about to retort saying if he didn't know any better Sesshomaru was hiding her…..

"Sesshomaru. If I could have a word with you first." Sango said. Everyone turned to stare at her. She shrugged as Sesshomaru turned to follow her towards the kitchen. The way Sango's eyes were when Inuyasha spoke of Kagome….he wanted to hear what Sango had to say.

They walked far away…..Out of ear-shot of even demon ears.

Sesshomaru didn't like what he heard from Sango. Why had not Kagome mentioned this to him? wait…ah yes because they weren't close like that. And Sango had confided in him-she trusted him, Sesshomaru to do something about this. First he was going to turn Inuyasha into a **Lich**….a corpse.

"Sesshomaru." Sango whispered pulling on his sleeve. He put a hand on hers and said not to worry. Walking back to their friends but of course they had no idea that they had a plan-fixing this 'Inuyasha problem'.

Sango was going to stall them and Sesshomaru would _disappear_.

Miroku went into this holy '**Obon** custom' speech but no one listened. It would be rude to walk around in someone's home. Maybe Sesshomaru had planted 'booby-traps'.

Sesshomaru walked into his chambers and locked the door. His eyes were narrowed. He would fix this 'issue'. He opened the closet and grabbed Kagome's arm before she attacked him with a shoe.

He pressed her against the wall, "Has Inuyasha ever forced or touched you?"

"Kagome." He said.

"He… was going to mate…I said no… he touched…" Kagome stammered.

"Stop." Sesshomaru said.

That pup was going to be damn _lich_ soon enough…..

"Err..Sesshomaru what's the look?" she asked. He brought her towards the red carpeted ground in front of the fireplace and pulled her pants off.

He brought her face to face and stared into her blue depths. "I'm going to mate you…. right now."

"Eeeh?" Kagome managed as she watched him pull his clothes off and found herself underneath him.

"Complaint?" he asked.

"Err….that is…" Kagome continued as she felt a warm finger enter her.

Nope none…..

"It seems that you've worked your magic on me little **witch**…"

"I'm a Miko." Kagome said. "…..and damn you! Move that finger faster."

'…'

_-With the rest-(Kitchen)_

"I don't know if I agree with this food Sesshomaru put out for us." Inuyasha said everyone now in the kitchen. He held up a cookie pastry of sorts with black designs, probably dark chocolate. Red Punch that seemed like it really WAS blood. "Keh. He went all out didn't he?"

"It's called **soul cake**-originally in the past used to celebrate the dead." Sango said nibbling it.

"Yeah! but I don't want it to suck out my soul! Sango! don't eat that shit!" Inuyasha said and knocked it out of her hand and it fell to the ground.

'….'

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru-_

It must've been Halloween that she felt so wicked…. And she let him do as he wished. He didn't argue with that one. Kagome should've been scared, **frightened** even as moans threatened to escape her.

This feeling….it was **strange** but it felt nice, calming even as she felt warmth from his finger. Why did he like her so? Men…the day she understood them. He inserted himself in her slowly, waited then started moving inside her. It was about time too. Pulling out he said, "Kagome."

"Fine. Just a little sore…." She said with a smile as he pulled her closer.

Sesshomaru and Kagome showed up (finally) as they saw everyone sitting around the bonfire exchanging scary stories. "What do you mean the vampire stole his brother's girl? What kind of story is that?" Inuyasha asked looking confused. Of all the years he'd lived he had never heard such a tale. He got this weird, uncomfortable feeling about Kagome's sudden_ disappearance_….

"This little brother." Sesshomaru said smirking. He picked Kagome off the ground and Sango's eyes widened, swallowing. They hadn't….right?

"Hey!" Inuyasha said standing up suddenly, eyes angry. "….Sesshomaru you dare to even…."

Sesshomaru bit Kagome's neck like a **vampire**…..marking her.

"Err…" was the only word that came out of Miroku. Everyone was acting _unusual_, odd. He looked at everyone and their expressions. Maybe this was a good time to soothe everyone.

Kagome embarrassed?

Sesshomaru, a smirk on his face….

Inuyasha furious…

"Oi Monk! Don't say anything spiritual or enlightening. Don't need it."

"And you….Bastard! I'm gonna turn you into a ghost! A phantom…never to see the light of day! You **KNOW **Kagome is….well was mine!" He marched towards Kagome and froze to the spot when a cold shiver ran down his spine.

Sesshomaru's voice saying, "That's close enough _little brother_…."

Inuyasha was sulking in a corner since he got the news of Sesshomaru and Kagome having sex….and her being okay with it? He wouldn't put it past it that Sango had something to do with this. She never did like him…but that made Sesshomaru 100 times better than him? No way.

"I always did like this holiday….this Halloween, so mysterious…so wicked, eerie in cold weather with ghosts and phantoms lurking around. Why in the old times we also did believe in such events…though they seemed more real….."

"Oi! No one cares about your historical stories monk!" Inuyasha said rudely.

'…'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: lol…Please read and review for the last chapter! thanks._


End file.
